Forever & Always
by It's Lauren Elizabeth
Summary: What will stop Jane from being with Casey? At the moment this is the only Jane/Casey story. Some parts Maura/Tommy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****: I don't know, is it?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Rizzoli & Isles or any of the characters in it.  
**(Casey is NOT partially paralyzed in this story.)

_Jane's Apartment__: _

"What are you trying to do, seduce me?" Jane asked Casey. "Cause it's not working." She tried to lie. They dated in high school and for a long time after that, but they Casey entered the Army and got deployed after that.

"Yeah, I doubt that. You were always vulnerable when it came to seduction. You were also good at seducing people yourself." He said as he walked over the now blush Jane.

"Hmmm, I don't know, am I?" She asked as Casey came close enough to where their lips met. Jane missed these days. It killed her to break up with him when he went for deployment, but he had to go. Jane took a breath and Casey to the chance and stuck his tongue in. Their tongues danced for a while. Jane took off him shirt.

"Are you sure Jane?" Casey asked very curiously. She had never made the first move. Normally other men did and they risked their life in the process.

"Don't know, am I?" She asked again as her hands drifted from around his neck to his pants; his cargo pants that he came back in from a tour that day.

Casey didn't hesitate to back away. He _also_ missed her. She was his only love, his high school sweetheart. Casey kissed her on the lips as he finished taking off his pants. He started to kiss her neck as she let out a moan. Jane took off her shirt as they made their way to Jane's room. "Yeah, I'm sure." Jane said smiling as he bit her lip. Casey smiled and took off her bra. He kissed her chest and made it down to her right breast. He sucked her breast and she let out another moan.

Two moans on Jane in one night means Jane must really want the man. Maura had a thought for a good year or so that Jane not only liked and has liked Casey, but was she was possibly in love with him. That thought happened to be true, Jane just never admitted it.

Casey moved up and eventually got inside her. Another moan came from Jane. Casey kissed her again and began to thrust, getting faster and faster. He slowed down and fell to her side. Not only was Jane in shock, but she was in love. They haven't 'dated' in 17 years. Now she was having sex him. After all, they haven't slept together in almost 3 years. He falls to her side and sighs.

"That was excellent." Jane admitted not realizing it.

"Well I hope, after all, I am amazing." Casey said. Jane punched him and then rolled over on top of him. "What, another round?" She kissed him with more passion that Jane will every give to one man, only she wanted Casey. She didn't want anything else, but him. She felt that Casey was the only one that saw her inner beauty. After all, he knew her the longest. All of her other 'male acquaintances' knew her for three months maximum. Casey knew her for over half her life and he meant more than all of her previous boyfriends or 'male acquaintances' put together. He was her first time and that was a week before her 18 birthday and 2 days before his deployment.

"Don't ruin the moment." Jane said giving a little chuckle and the hint to Casey that it was a joke.

"Ha! What moment?" Casey asked replying with a chuckle as well.

"I am on top of you and have a good shot of hurting you with more pain than you getting shot while in a tour." She said with a little hint of a threat.

"Oh, really?" Casey asked as both hands grasped her waist and turned her over making him the one on top. "How'd you like that?" He asked biting her lip and sucking on it.

"Well, you're still in danger, but I'll let that slide." She replied. "I don't want you to go, but my brothers are coming over early tomorrow and I think their reaction might be worse than my mother's last time."

"Yeah, I might go. I don't think I want a repeat of that. I'll stop by in the morning." Casey said as he sat up and got dressed. He looked at Jane and gave her a peck on the lips. "See you tomorrow morning." He mentioned as he closed the door.

Jane got dressed and sat on the couch. She turned on the TV to the Red Sox game. She missed ninety percent of the game, but just as Sox got a grand slam, Jane's phone rings. She finds her phone in the pocket of her work jacket. It's Casey. She smiles and answers. "Rizzoli?" She says.

"Is this Jane Rizzoli?" _He_ asks.

"I don't know, is it?" Jane asks wondering why _he _didn't just say her name.

"Do you know a Charles Jones?" _He_ asks making Jane confused.

"Casey. C'mon. Stop. I know it's you." Jane says a little playful.

"This is Lieutenant James Grant with the Cambridge Police Department, Jane." Jane's mouth dropped as he heard Joseph Grant's brother, as well as an old boyfriend, on the phone; Casey's phone. "Sargent Major Charles Jones has been in an accident." Jane started to cry.

"What! What! It can't be! Jim! It's me, Jane! That's not Casey! It can't be!" Jane screamed.

"Jane, he is being transported to Boston City Hospital." Jim told the worried Jane as he heard the phone drop and disconnect because the battery fell out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****: Take it. I love him.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Rizzoli & Isles or any of the characters in it.  
**(Casey is NOT partially paralyzed in this story.)

_Car__:  
_Jane drops the phone and grabs her keys. She gets in the car and pulls out onto the street. She speeds down the freeway so fast she becomes oblivious to her surroundings. The hospital wasn't even ten minutes away and Casey was in the hospital, safe. At Jane's speed, she would've been there in five minutes based on the speed she was going and because of that, a cop car pulls out and starts chasing her. She notices it and starts to cry. She pulls over and gets her registration out. She puts it out the window and waits for the cop to get out and take it. She starts to sob. The cop starts to walk over and all of a sudden, Jane starts spilling out information. "Here it is, take it. I love him. I need to be with hi-" She looks up and she sees Frankie, her brother. Frankie knew it was her car the moment he got on to the freeway. He pulled her over to see if it was Jane who was driving because if it wasn't he would know it was stolen. Jane doesn't let _anybody_ drive her car, not even him.

"What? Jane! What is happening?" Frankie asked concerned.

"Frankie! Casey, Casey has been in an accident. I have to go." She said crying.

"Janey. You are speeding. If I let you go, you might now get there in one piece." Frankie exclaimed. He knew how much Casey meant to Jane, even though he thought it was disgusting in high school. "If I let you go, you'll stay on the speed limit. You're a cop. I might allow this, but any other cop won't. You know Cavanaugh won't like the outcome," He said. "Go. Go. Make sure he's okay."

"Mm-hm." She barely could agree. Too many things were going through her mind.

_Boston City Hospital__:  
_She gets to the hospital and uses her badge to get her past security. The tears rolling down her face also give the guards a hint. "Where is he? Where is he?" She says crying her eyes out. Little did she know that Frankie was behind her and walked in five minutes after she. He called up his boss and said something came up so he has to take the rest of his shift off. He called Maura too. When he got there, he as well used his badge to get past security. He could hear her crying in the waiting room. He walked in and she was in a ball on the chair. She was holding something. Something of his. He taps on her shoulder. "Janey? Janey?" He kneels down as he realized she's holding a picture of their first date along what looked like a small bottle filled with sand.

"Frankie! What are you doing here?" Jane asks just as Maura walks in.

"I took the rest of the shift off. I came because you were worrying me. I followed you here, well almost. I stopped to call Maura first." He said giving a little frown.

"You're just inviting everybody because I never cry. You're celebrating because you cry more than me." Jane replied hinting a smile with a little chuckle. She blows her nose.

"How is he?" Maura asked.

"I don't know. He's in surgery and that's all I know." She mentioned. It was all she was told and it killed her to not know. Jane didn't go well without knowing everything about something. They were all silent for over a minute. A nurse walked in.

"Jane Rizzoli?" The nurse mentioned her name and she stood within the blink of an eye.

"That's me." She sobbed and blew into another tissue.

"I understand you're Charles Jones' next of kin." She said and the news shocked her. Hit her like a bullet to the chest.

"I don't know, I am Jane Rizzoli, though. Why do you need his next of kin." She asked confused and about to burst.

"Only the next of kin is allowed in the room while he's sedated. I understand that he has a Jane Rizzoli as his next of kin." The nurse says as she starts to walk away.

"Wait, what injuries does he have. Will I wake him?" She started to cry again, well more.

"The window broke and sliced his arm, not deep enough to lose a lot of blood, but made him feint. His airbag save him. The windshield was shattered." She said as Jane followed her. "He's in there." The nurse said as she pointed to a curtain. Jane took a step and brushed the curtain out of her way. She took one look at him and saw nothing but a grin on his face. He was still asleep and was expected to be for the next ten minutes, but he looked peaceful.

Jane takes his hand to hers and sits in the chair, crying. She still holds the picture and bottle. The bottle is small, like not even two inches tall. It's filled with sand from a tour he went on. She laughs every time she sees it because Casey's cheesy like that. She likes that about her. She loves him and everybody knows, or if they didn't know before, they know now.

"I'm sorry. You should've stayed. I should've let you stay. I'm sorry. I-I love you. I'm so sorry, Casey." She said as she looked at the floor. She was wearing basketball shorts, a tank top, and a sweater. Jane never goes out of the apartment wearing that. Never.

"Jane?" Casey whispers. "Jane?" He manages to say it loud enough for her to her it.

"Oh my gosh! Casey! You're awake!" She says standing up and wiping away the proof that she cried. He eyes were still red, though.

"Jane. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's my fault." Casey said, blaming himself that he didn't stay.

"No! I'm sorry. I-I should've let you stay." She replied with a little anger that he's blaming himself.

"No, you didn't." He knew she wanted him to stay, she just didn't want Tommy and Frankie seeing them together, naked, in the same bed. Yeah. Point made. It would've been weird to wake up and see her brothers' reactions.

"No! I'd rather get embarrassed by my brothers' comments than see you here. If I really loved you, I wouldn't have let that bother me." She admitted that she loved him, something she's never done before to anybody.

"You-you love me?" Casey asked slurring every word, not because he's injured, but because he's in shock. Jane Rizzoli loves him and he didn't realize it.

"Yeah." She starts to sob. His accent seems most comforting to her. Stupid, but it does. He takes her hand, her hand that her fingers are intertwined with his and tilts her chin up and kisses her. She hesitates, but then kisses back. He pulls away for a moment.

"I love you too. I just haven't said it because I'd rather hide that than to be castrated by the woman I love." He says as he kisses her again. The nurse told Frankie and Maura that he was awake and that they can come in, yet not realizing that Jane needed him. Frankie and Maura both end up pulling the curtain, Frankie first only to turn his head

"Ewww!" Frankie said laughing a little. Jane was on the edge on the bed. She pulls away realizing her and Casey are no longer alone.

"Really? Really Frankie!?" She chuckled a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****: If only it's that easy….**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Rizzoli & Isles or any of the characters in it.  
**(Casey is NOT partially paralyzed in this story.)

_Casey's Room__:  
_"Yeah, really. You're making out with a guy on his hospital bed." Frankie mentioned.

"Thanks for stating that, Captain Obvious. If he stayed the night, you would probably be scarred for life." Jane said.

"Actually, their lips were only making contact, no _lingua_ (tongue) was involved.

"Really? She looked like she was trying to find his G-spot in your mouth." Frankie asked walking over to Jane. "Did you find it?" He says as Jane punches him in the rib cage.

"Can you go for a second?" Casey asked. "Maura, you too?"

"Nah, I don't want anything to happen between you and my sister." Frankie said as he gave a laugh.

"If you don't leave, nothing will happen to me, but your ass will get kicked out." Jane stated. Maura pulled Frankie out through the curtain.

"….and you were saying….?" Jane said wiping the dried tears off of her face. Her mascara was smeared. She leans in to kiss him. She's not only sitting on his bed, but she's leaning on him in a way that he tries to shift over, but moves his arm, now in a cast and he yells.

"Owww!" He pulls away, unlocking their lips.

"What did I do?" Jane asked pulling her attention away from his soft, warm lips and to his arm. It was his left arm, not that it matters, but he's not left handed. "Did I hurt it?"

"No, you didn't. The cast is on too tight. I can't feel my hand. My fingers are tingling." Casey mentioned and like that Jane had Frankie get the nurse and cut it off. The cast ended up bruising the tissue and severing a vein. Non severe, but it made Jane cry when she was kicked out.

"Call Tommy and tell him I'm at the hospital." Jane said handing him her cell giving him the hint that he should tell him to come here.

_Phone Call__: Tommy and Frankie  
_"Janey, what's up?" Tommy asked.

"Not Jane, Tommy. It's Frankie. Jane asked me to call you she's at the hospital." Frankie told him.

"What happened? Why is she at the hospital?" Tommy asked fearful that Jane was hurt.

"Jane is not hurt, Casey is. She wants you to come here. You have a ride or should I come get you?" Frankie asked knowing Jane would want him here.

"Yeah, about that. I have no more car. You see, I-" Tommy was cut off and he's probably grateful. Jane and Frankie bought him that car.

"I'll come get you. Where are you?" Frankie asked.

"My place." Tommy said. Within minutes Tommy had been picked up by Frankie. After all, Tommy lived not ever six or seven minutes from the hospital. Frankie picked him up anyways knowing it'll be faster.

_Hospital Waiting Room__:  
_"Janey? What's wrong?" He asked already knowing because Frankie told him in the car. He was also notified that they were making out.

"Casey was in an accident and the window sliced his arm. He got it stitched and had a cast put on it, it bruised the stitches and somehow sliced a vein." She said crying again.

"Sounds like Jane's in love." Frankie butts in at the wrong time.

"I am….." Jane said pulling out the photo and sand.

"Jane, why don't you tell him?...and why do you have sand?" Maura asked putting on hand sanitizer. She had just come from the restrooms to bring back Jane tissues.

"I have and he gave it to me from a tour, his first tour. The tour he'll never forget." Jane sobbed and again he blew her nose.

"Maura and Tommy, can you go for a second?" Frankie asked. "I would like to speak to Jane alone for a few."

_Waiting Room__: Frankie and Jane  
_"You need to tell me something. Something I have to know." Frankie urged.

"What is that?" She asked as tears still rolled down her cheeks.

"You've never had feelings for any man like you have for Casey, nobody. Why is he different?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know. I've loved him for the longest. Hell, I dated him for three years in high school. I may not have ever said 'I love you' to anybody before, but I did to him."

"My point. He's been her what, 48 hours?" Frankie asked waiting for clarification. He knows it wasn't even that long.

"You don't need to know. Please Frankie, Please go." Jane pleaded. She understood why he was asking these questions, but why is he doing it now?

"I just wanted to know you're not hurt. Casey is a good man an all, but what if he leaves for another tour." Frankie made a valid point for the asking of so many questions, but that didn't change Jane's love for Casey. Frankie left.

_Adjacent Waiting Room__: Maura and Tommy  
_"Sure, Jane. We'll go." Tommy said walking out with Maura. He was there for Jane at her lowest moments. He and Maura were asked to leave and they did.

Tommy pulls Maura around the corner. "We can't tell her. Not in this state." Tommy says and for the first time, his head is on straight. Jane may not physically be hurt, but she has feelings for a man who was just in an accident and was shot twice. Jane wasn't herself.

"Yeah, but she deserves to know." Maura stated.

"She can't find out now. She doesn't need another thing on her mind." Tommy explained holding Maura against the wall.

"Okay, but she second she's back to normal, I'm telling her." Maura said with anger. She hated knowing something and not being able to tell somebody it.

"If only she could find out and be okay." Tommy pondered.

"Yeah, if only it was that easy." Maura said as Tommy kissed her. Maura kissing him back. Frankie that around the corner.

"If only what was easy?" He asked and almost puked in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4****: Not until I see him again!******

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Rizzoli & Isles or any of the characters in it.  
**(Casey is NOT partially paralyzed in this story.)

_Adjacent Waiting Room__: Maura, Tommy, & Frankie  
_"Frankie!" Tommy yelled.

"Would you like to inform me on what's going on right here?" Frankie asked hinting he was angry.

"Yeah, I was simply kissing Maura. That's wrong because…?" Tommy retaliates.

"Yeah, simply doing nothing productive to the situation. You two should be in comforting your sister and your best friend, if you are that." Frankie was now yelling and clearly angry. "You don't simply make out with your best friends brother, especially when she's crying her eyes out over a guy who's just came back from his 3rd tour and now has glass stuck on his are losing tons of blood." Frankie starts to walk away, but comes back for something. "Wait, what is going on between you too? Why the fuck is the Chief Medical Examiner sharing saliva with a criminal?" He pauses for a second. "I love you and all because you're my baby brother, but Tommy, you are a criminal." Frankie states clearly making his point.

"Frankie, you need to calm down. Your testosterone levels are spiking rapidly and you are a cop. You should control yourself." Maura tries to stop Frankie's anger from escalating.

"Maura, you should go speak to Jane. She's crying her eyes out." Frankie told Maura.

"I'll go, but you should calm down." Maura said walking out of the room. She walked into the other waiting room and sat next to Jane. Tommy went to follow, but was pushed against the wall by Frankie.

"What do you hell on the face of the earth do you think you are doing?" Frankie yelled. A nurse saw him yell at Tommy and she stopped for a second.

"Is there something wrong, officer?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, my brother thinks he can yell at me because he's a cop." Tommy said pushing Frankie away and walking out.

"Sorry about that, nurse." Frankie apologized walking out.

_Waiting Room__: Jane & Maura  
_"Jane, is there anything I can do, get, find out?" Maura asked putting her arm around Jane. Jane hates when people in general touch her.

"I don't know. I don't know what's happening." Jane retorted crying, yet again.

"You need rest. It's 8 o'clock in the morning and you have been here since one. You need rest." Maura said.

"No! Not until I see him again." Jane yelled that this time.

"Jane, the nurse said you can go in now." Frankie told Jane. Jane nearly sprinted to his room. Frankie looked around the room and saw no sign of Tommy. "Maura, have you seen Tommy?" He asked.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised to see him not speak to you again. Today is the wrong day to mess with him." Maura said following Jane to Casey's room.

"Dammit, Tommy!" Frankie yelled to himself. He went to the front entrance of the hospital and there was no sign of Tommy. He called his phone and it went to voicemail. Frankie called Jane and Maura answered. "Jane." He said.

"Not Jane. It's Maura." She answered.

"I'm going to find Tommy. I think he may have started to walk back to his apartment." Frankie said. "Keep an eye on Jane for me."

"Yeah, okay. Frankie, don't put your hands on him." Maura said disconnecting the call. Frankie got in his car and pulled out of the parking garage. He tried to call Tommy's phone and got no answer, again. He leaves a message.

_"Tommy, I'm sorry. I had a lot on my mind, not just because of Jane. Mostly Jane, but other things were racing through my head at the same time. I will come pick you up. You just need to answer your phone. I'm sorry. I over reacted. I just didn't believe what I saw. Call me back, please."_

Tommy rounds the corner and runs up the stoop of his house. He unlocks the door just as Frankie sees him. "Tommy! Tommy!" Frankie yells. Tommy slams the door. Frankie parks the car and walks up to his door.

_Tommy's Apartment__:  
_He opens it. "Tommy. I'm sorry." Frankie said walks in and sees Tommy on the couch and walks up to him. "Sorry. You need to come back. Not for me, for Jane." Frankie says as Tommy stands up.

"No, it's your fault I'm not going back." Tommy yells and walks into the kitchen. Frankie sees something that catches his attention.

"Who is this?" Frankie asks picking up a picture of a woman, a woman holding an child. Baby to be exact.

"Don't touch that! Frankie! Leave! Now!" Tommy yelled storming towards Frankie.

"That's Maura….." Frankie said.

"I told you to get out! I told you to leave!" Tommy said pulling on his uniform and throwing him to the side.

"Woah! Tommy calm down. I wouldn't do this to Jane, but if she wasn't in this state, I would arrest you for assaulting an officer." Frankie said. "I'm going, but telling Jane exactly what happened here. I'm also asking Maura why you have a picture of her." He says turning around and heading out the door. Tommy grabs his arm and pulls him inside.

"No you won't, I will." Tommy said.

_Casey's Room__:  
_"How do you feel?" Jane asked Casey holding his hand.

"Like I had a car window sliced my arm." Casey said.

"I think that's what actually happened." Jane said giving a little laugh.

"Come here." Casey said pulling Jane closer by the waist. "Don't cry. Please. I'm okay." He states and then wipes away the falling tears on Jane's face. He pulls her face into him and kisses her. "I'm here, I'm here." Maura walks in and crying after Tommy texts Maura and tells her that he's telling Frankie, but not to tell Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5****: Tommy DID WHAT?!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Rizzoli & Isles or any of the characters in it.**

_Tommy's Apartment__:  
_"What's the story?" Frankie asked.

"I-I think I may have killed a man." Tommy stuttered.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Frankie yelled.

"I can't remember much. I went over the Maura's to give her something and the front door was open. I walked in and it was pitch black so I went to turn on the lamp when I was hit over the head. I stumbled over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the knife. I walked over to the dining room and Maura was tied up. I untied her and held her. She was fine, but I ran home and changed when you called. I stabbed him, Frankie. I killed a man. Tommy wouldn't stop talking. He was in shock.

"It's okay. Self-defense, I get it. Is the body still at Maura's?" Frankie questioned.

"Yea, Maura got the call and left from there. Like I said, I went home." Tommy said.

"Okay, I'll tell Cavanaugh. Go check on Casey and Jane. Make sure Maura doesn't tell Jane too." Frankie said." One thing, though. Why were you making out with her?"

"Frankie, I kissed her because she wouldn't stop crying. Sorry, but I tried to comfort her." Tommy said. Frankie called Cavanaugh and he sent patrol officers and the rest of the homicide unit over to Maura's. Tommy pulls Maura aside to talk to her.

_Outside Casey's Room__:  
_"I told Frankie. You should wear this." He said putting his jacket around Maura to cover up the rope burns. "You can't let Jane know about it just yet."

"I have to tell her. She's my bestfriend!" Maura exclaims.

"No, Frankie has half of BPD and homicide at your house. Maura, I killed him." Tommy said.

"You saved me, though. It was self-defense." Maura told him.

"That's not my point. Jane is hurt and if she finds out about this now, she will hurt even more and not talk to me or even you again. Just please, don't tell Jane." Tommy pleaded.

"Fine, but be careful." Maura said going back in with Jane and Casey.

"Tommy, I need you now." Frankie says. They walk into the waiting room.

_Waiting Room__:  
_"You said he hit you. How's your head?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, he bashed like wood over it. That's not what hurts, though. My neck feels stiff and I feel dizzy." Tommy says.

"Lemme see." He says as he checks. "You have a needle mark. I think you've been drugged."

"What?" Tommy yelled.

"You need to get a blood test." Frankie says. "Ma'am, can you give him a blood draw?" He showed his badge.

"Yeah, sure. Come with me." The nurse said. Frankie and Tommy followed the nurse and Tommy got blood drawn. "Test results should be back in 2 hours."

"Thanks." Frankie said keeping eyes on Tommy's movements.

"Here they are." The nurse said as she handed the test to Frankie.

"Thanks, Nurse…Melissa." Frankie said. "Come here, Tommy. We need to see Maura about these." They walked over to Casey's room and pulled Maura out. "Can you read this? It's Tommy's drug test." He asked.

"Yeah, it looks like he has Diazepam in his blood." Maura said.

"What's that?" Tommy questioned looking very confused.

"Valium, it's a sedative. Are you nauseous or dizzy? Can you focus and stand still?"

"Well, I almost fell over back there and I feel like imma puke my brains out, so yeah. All of those." Tommy said.

"Take him home, to your place and make him rest. He needs to sleep. And I'll call Dr. Pike to see who the victim was." Maura said. Frankie and Tommy walked away and got into Frankie's patrol car. It was the first time Tommy sat in the front of the cop car and not the back. Frankie took Tommy to his place considering there was homicide at his apartment.

Maura called Dr. Pike and he examined the body. The victim had a single stab wound to the abdomen where he bled out immediately. "What I don't get is how Tommy stabbed a trained assassin. His prints have been taken at over 7 other crimes that went cold. All of which I worked." Maura said. "That's why he tied me up!" She said. She went back into Jane and asked her to come to her. Casey was recovering quickly and was expected to be discharged tomorrow or the next day.

_Casey's Room__:  
_"Jane, I have to tell you something." Maura stated.

"What's up, Maura?" Jane asked.

"Tommy, Tommy killed somebody today." Maura said.

"TOMMY DID WHAT?" Jane yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6****: Tommy Killed Our Ghost**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Rizzoli & Isles or any of the characters in it.**

A/N: I am very sorry to all of the readers. I haven't updated this for a plethora of reasons. I was in Disney for a week, I went down the shore, and so on. School is starting, and I am busy on like 3 other stories, as well as an _entire_ script for Criminal Minds with a friend. So sorry, but I hope you will continue to read.

* * *

_Outside Casey's Room__:  
_"A man intruded my house and tied me up, Tommy saw the door open and entered, but got hit on the head. Tommy stabbed the man that did these." Maura says as she gave Jane a folder.

"This is our ghost. He's dead, Tommy killed our ghost. Is Tommy okay?" Jane said.

"Yeah, he's with Frankie, resting." Maura stated. "Frankie called into Cavanaugh and he sent the homicide unit to my place and his place. Everything is going to be okay. How's Casey doing?" She asked.

"He's sedated, doing one more test. If everything goes well, they'll release him tomorrow." Jane said with happiness. "I will not let him go out for active duty anymore." She chuckled.

"That's not your call, Jane." Maura said.

"It's my call if he wants me. Maura, I love him. He, he can't go back out there. He can't I won't let him. His arm, he can't go out for active duty if he's disabled." Jane said.

"That won't make a difference. I once knew a woman who had a child and a month later, they wanted her to do another tour." Maura stated.

"Yeah, I don't know, but I won't let him go out." Jane said. The nurse told Jane that Casey has woken up and that she can see him. Jane walked back into Casey's room, Maura following.

_Casey's Room__:  
_"You do know, I won't let you tour again." Jane said grabbing Casey's hand.

"Yeah, you won't let me doesn't mean they will." Casey replied.

"I'm going to leave you too alone." Maura said and left. She went to go to Frankie's place.

_Frankie's Apartment__:  
_Maura walks up to Frankie's apartment and knocks. Tommy jolts up from a light sleep. "It's okay, Tommy. Get some more rest." Frankie said pushing Tommy back down.

"Yeah, okay." Tommy said. Frankie walks over to the door and opens it.

"Hey Maura, did you need something?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to know how Tommy was and if you needed anything." Maura said.

"Yeah, you can come in." Frankie said. "Follow me, please." Frankie asked and so Maura followed accordingly.

"Uhm, what's wrong?" Maura asked.

"Tommy, I don't know what exactly it is, but every time there is like a little tiny noise, he jumps up and stares. I don't know if it could be about the, you know, what happened at your house, or, what. He seems like frightened about something." Frankie said.

"I don't know. I take his blood pressure and heart rate, but I that's really all I can do. He'd have to go to a psychiatrist for a further diagnosis." Maura said.

"No, Maura, he wants you to do it. I told him I would bring him to the doctor, but he wouldn't let me. I don't know what's going on." Frankie said. "He's resting now, but when he wakes up, I would like it if you could check on him. Do anything you could think of that could be causing this. Please, Maura. I know you care about Tommy, please?" Frankie pleaded.

"Alright, but I need to get the materials. I'll be right back." Maura said. She starts to walk towards the front of the door, but Tommy wakes and speaks.

"Maura!" Tommy shouts.

"Hi, Tommy. How are you feeling?" Maura asked walking over to him. She knelt beside him.

"Fine. Shaky, but fine." Tommy said.

"Okay, well, I have to go get a few things. You should hang tight until I get back." Maura said. Tommy pulled Maura by the neck and kissed her. Maura kissed back and Frankie walked in.

"Really!? Am I the only Rizzoli who doesn't have a makeout buddy?" Frankie yelled as throwing his hands up in the air and walking into the other room.


End file.
